


Bobbi

by gloomz



Category: MY FANDOM
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomz/pseuds/gloomz
Summary: Bobbi d'Alessi is graduating eighth grade of Spencer Middle School and when the party is nearly over and the eighth grader become freshman, Bobbi is drugged and taken away from the middle school. When Bobbi is taken to a secret location in Rhinestone, where a secret company called The League of Idiosyncrasies test out teenagers her age with special powers, they test Bobbi and find out that she has something special from the other teenagers. Something that can change their city and eventually the world...These people are all my ocs and everything else belongs to me. I've thinking about this story for almost two years now and I've forgotten about it many times before coming back to it. There are many other stories I have, but I'm more focused on this story, so yeah... Enjoy!





	Bobbi

**Author's Note:**

> I instantly regret posting this, but here you go  
> This is the summary of Bobbi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an introduction to the story so you know the main character…

Bobbi d'Alessi.  
Bobbi was a normal, teenage girl, graduating her last year of middle school. She was a good student to her teachers, a devoted daughter, sister, and aunt to her family. Bobbi d'Alessi's family is humongous, coming from a big, Italian family straight off the boat from Italy. She had eight other siblings who all went to the same school she went to. Spencer Middle School and High School.  
Being the third youngest out of the d'Alessi's, she was known to be Stefano, Valentina, Guiseppina, Angelo, and Luigi d'Alessi's little sister, along with Rosa and Roberto d'Alessi, the other young siblings. Her parents, Marco and Sofia d'Alessi came straight off the boat from Italy to Pennsylvania and found the little town of Rhinestone. And that's when the rest of the family came to Rhinestone. The d'Alessi family lived in a rough neighborhood called Taskmen Street and their neighbors called the family "The Loud House Family."  
Back to her in school, Bobbi had only made four other friends in Spencer Middle School. Jillian Maher was her first friend, inviting her to her birthday party and not even knowing her. Jillian hung out with Bobbi the entire time and even invite her to her house after the party for a sleepover. When Bobbi's parents worried, Jillian took the blame, but d'Alessi's parents excused the sudden sleepover and let it slide. Jillian and Bobbi had been hanging out and were friends ever since the party.  
Bobbi's other friends were Daniel Dwyer, Finnegan "Flick" Hughes, and Ricardo "Ricky" Galindo. The three boys were on the swim team and the four all became friends during the swim meets and swim practice. Bobbi then begged Jillian to join the team and their little group and she did, the five being the best swimmers on the team and all becoming best friends.  
The five were friends ever since sixth grade and now they were about to become freshmen, four more years before heading to their last years of high school and eventually, their last goodbyes would come before they knew it.  
But during the graduation for all of the eighth graders, something goes terribly wrong... a memory that will never be forgotten by Bobbi d'Alessi... a memory that would last forever, even if she tried for forget it...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, to be honest, this is gonna be one of the best stories I've ever written… I'm excited to share this with a bunch of other people that have never heard of any of these characters or this story! So I hope you enjoy and that you don't go blind and cringe by the end of this. So... bye bye!👋🏽


End file.
